


Vacant Shadows

by Smrky5



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Acxa & Keith (Voltron) are Twins, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Eventual Keith/Lance (Voltron), Eventual Romance, Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Genderfluid Pidge | Katie Holt, Human Shay (Voltron), Human Thace (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is a Ray of Sunshine, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Male Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Minor Antok/Kolivan (Voltron), Multi, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Pansexual Allura (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Protective Krolia (Voltron), Samoan Hunk (Voltron), Shiro (Voltron) is a Dork, Sleepy Cuddles, Voltron Lions as Cats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 14:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17163860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smrky5/pseuds/Smrky5
Summary: Keith works as a private investigator at Marmora P. I, His job is great and pays well, but work is slow and he hasn't had any interesting cases lately.Lance is an Independent Private investigator, just scraping by on a few cases a month, living with his friends in a cheap apartment.When lance gets a case that might be too big for him, Allura, his client calls in the big guns and hires one more detective to help out.When Keith meets up with his new client he was not expecting to be working with his "rival" Lance Mclaine, But when things get shady they will have to work together uncover a plot much more dangerous than either of them thought.A work inspired by a Tumblr post by bubleboobo.





	Vacant Shadows

Keith was in dire need of some coffee, he had been up late for the past week gathering info for a client who wanted to know if her husband was cheating on her. It seemed like easy work at the time, Following the guy after work and taking pictures but now he was drained and aching from sitting in his car for the past two hours. He had been on this case for a week, this guy was a pain in the ass to follow. Keith let out a small grunt as he stretched in his seat, his spine popping as he adjusted his posture. Turning back to his window the dark-haired investigator returned his gaze to the two-story townhouse occupying his view. Keith had followed the husband to a townhouse somewhere downtown near the slums. Now all he had to do is wait for the man to leave or, Keith thought with a dejected sigh he'll have to stay the night in his car to see him leave in the morning.

Keith wondered what his coworkers would do in his situation, mainly he just wanted to tell them how much this job sucked, Thace would just laugh at him if he complained to the others and say " Suck it up Keith if you think this is bad you should hear about the time Ulaz was on a stakeout for six days". The ravenet chuckled to himself softly and settled into his seat when he heard a door creak open. Bingo. Keith brought up his camera to get shots of the guy with tousled hair and lipstick stains on the collar of his shirt walk out the door and slip into his car. Triumphantly Keith pulled out into the street and made his way back to HQ, parking the car he snatched the keys from the ignition and walked up to the brick building, it used to be a brewery before Kolivan bought it and turned it into the office, He kept the dark wood floors and open interior but added brass lanterns hanging from the ceiling, big wooden desks with swivel chairs, and the thick purple and black knit carpet that was slightly frayed with only minimal coffee stains on it. Keith walked through the frosted glass doors and made his way up the stairs and into the "Pit" as the office was so affectionately named, walking past the many empty desks that night Keith slumped into his chair and turned on his computer. 

Opening his emails he typed out a quick email to send to his client letting her know to meet up at the office so he could give her his evidence. With that task done, Keith slipped into his leather jacket, placed the company car keys on the hook, trading them for his bike keys and strode downstairs into the garage and beheld his motorcycle parked on the asphalt. Grinning he straddled the bike and started the engine, the loud purr echoing off the walls as Keith rolled her out the doors and into the parking lot behind HQ. Reaching around he grabbed his helmet and snapped the visor closed, ready to go he kicked the throttle and speed off down the street. 

When Keith finally stumbled into his apartment he kicked off his boots and shrugged out of his leather coat and stumbled around his dirty clothes and fell onto his bed. Cosmo, his husky mix peeled open one eye open in a glare and huffed at him, rolling over the dog went back to sleep ignoring his owner. Keith rolled his eyes and listened to the familiar sounds he heard every night. He could hear his upstairs neighbor softly playing music, the apartment on his left was home to an old couple who helped him out when he was sick sometimes. Their tea kettle whistled with a loud screech, the smell of tea wafting into his apartment. Outside Keith could hear trains and the cars that passed his street, burying his head into his pillow he stretched out and let sleep claim his thoughts.

 

"BEEP, BEEP, BEE-Whump" with the alarm clock now silent and on the floor, Keith sat up slowly and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and picked up the clock, returning it to its perch on his table. "Raahuuuooo" cosmo softly wailed at Keith, standing over his bowls impatiently while Keith raised an eyebrow at the blatant demand his dog was giving him. Sighing he walked into the kitchen and spotted his other pet, Red silently sitting on the table grooming herself with a, not at all subtle look at the pantry where Keith kept their food. " You too huh?" Keith said to the ginger tabby whose only response was a slow blink. Shaking his head in defeat he poured his pets food into their respective bowls. While his dog and cat ate Keith scrounged around in his barren fridge and pulled out a quarter filled orange juice jug and a carton of eggs. A quick crack and the eggs landed in the hot pan, butter sizzling as the eggs cooked. Keith shoveled the food into his mouth "gracefully" and in the same bite swigged the juice from the bottle. Placing his plate into the sink he turned to Cosmo who sat with his leash in his mouth staring straight into Keith's eyes. "okay okay let me get dressed first bud" Keith said and reached into his dresser and pulled out his jogging clothes. Cosmo was waiting at the front door, his tail thumping against the floor. Chuckling Keith bent down and pulled up cosmos harness and clipped the leash to it. " Aww, you ready to outside bud? " Keith asked the bicolor pooch who responded with a low whine. Getting one last look at his clock Keith grabbed his headphones, phone, and keys, gave Red one last pet before the pair left the apartment.

Cosmo all but dragged Keith up the block, the latter jogging to keep up with his energetic dog. The duo walked to the nearby dog park, passing early risers and the commuters walking or waiting at the bus stops. They just passed a pair of joggers when the two made it into the fenced-in dog park. Keith played with Cosmo for about an hour, both of them running around the field. Finally returning home, Keith unclipped his worn-out dog and filled his water bowl. Now it was time for Keith to get ready for work. Taking a quick shower he changed into a clean black shirt, skinny jeans and his leather jacket. Keith didn't have to worry about Cosmo and red being alone because he had a pet sitter coming by in a little bit, Leaning down one last time Keith rubbed his dog's face and scratched under his chin. " Bye Cosmo, be a good boy for the sitter okay? " Keith called to him as he grabbed his bag and keys and left the apartment. Striding across the street Keith straddled his bike, slid his helmet on and revved the engine before pulling out into the street.

The bell on the door chimed brightly as Keith opened it, the Sunflower cafe was crowded as usual with college students getting coffee and pastries. Waving over the counter at Hunk, the cafe's owner and his friend, he sat down at a free table and watched the man work. Soon most of the crowd had departed and Keith made his way up to the register. " One black coffee with two sugars, two mocha cappuccinos, and one iced coffee " Hunk rattled off as Keith approached the counter " Yep you got it" Keith responded with a grin. Hunk busied himself at the coffee maker, turning knobs and pressing buttons while Keith pulled out his wallet. " Hey, so I was thinking, " Hunk said suddenly to Keith who paused and looked up. "Yeah? About what? " He responded curiously, Hunk turned to the ravenet placing a to-go cup on the counter "You know how you said that you wished cosmo could ride with you on the bike ?" Yeah, what about it?" Keith squinted at hunk, digging into his wallet for his change. "Well I couldn't sleep last night you know?, so I stayed up and I came up with a design for a dog car seat or would it be a bike seat in your case? anyways I could make it so cosmo can ride with you what do you think ?" Hunk rattled off with a smile as he placed the rest of Keith's order onto the counter. "Really you could build it? , that would be super fucking cool man" Keith replied excitedly and handed Hunk a few bills to cover the drinks.  
"I know right? plus it would be fun to build, I just need to measure cosmo and your bike" Hunk said, messing with the register and handing Keith his change. "anyways have a good day at work man" Hunk said to Keith with a smile. "You too man, good luck with the lunch rush" Keith said with a cheeky smile, Hunk just groaned and said " Don't remind me, Pidge and Alexi don't come in until 2"  
Keith laughed as waved goodbye at the sulking man and headed out to work.

Keith strolled into the waiting area and passed by Regris who gave him a sly wink and nodded in return as he turned to the elevator because he is not carrying coffee and his bag up two flights of stairs. With the audible ding, Keith stepped into the elevator and steeled himself with a deep breath. " Morning y'all, I got coffee! " Keith shouted at his coworkers as he did every day and walk down the aisle. The large open space had sandy brick walls and dark wood flooring. Each side of the room had two large desks facing the windows. Two smaller desks faced the center walkway leading to Kolivan's office. Setting the cardboard cup holder on his desk Keith let go of his bag and hung it on his chair. Thace was waiting at Keith's desk already like a dog begging for treats, Keith rolled his eyes as Thace retrieved his and Ulaz's drinks, thanked him and walked off. Kolivan peaked his head out of his office door upon hearing the commotion of Keith getting into work and handing out their drinks. The tall man made his way over for his black coffee and gave Keith a nod of thanks before returning to his office. Lastly, Antok shambled over and got his iced beverage and sat across from Keith. Chuckling softly Keith got to work compiling his findings for later that day and switched on his computer.

 

"Okay, yeah I gotta go Hunk I'm here now, yes I'll call when I'm done, Bye love ya bud" Finishing the call with Hunk, Lance turned his gaze to the mansion in front of him. It was three stories and made up of white and dark blue painted wood and russet granite bricks. The roof was shingled in black and lance could see a chimney peeking out from the back of the roof. Large windows glared in the late afternoon light and shined into the Cuban's blue eyes. Swallowing at the formidable sight of the massive house Lance adjusted his bag on his shoulders and walked up to the large, intimidating doors. "Ding-Doong~" the doorbell rang out into the quiet afternoon and Lance winced at the loud tone but luckily before he could start berating himself the door slowly creaked open to reveal a tall, dark-skinned woman with beautiful long, wavy, white hair. "Ah, You must be lance !" She said with a smile "I'm Allura, nice to meet you and thank you for coming on such short notice" She reached out her hand for a handshake and Lance responded in kind."It's cool i was in the area anyway's" he replied Allura raised an eyebrow at him but shrugged and lead him into the house. "COOL !!? I WAS IN THE AREA!!? What the hell why would you say that !!?" Lance shouted at himself in his mind while following Allura deeper into the house and into a sort of lounge area. The room was elegant and stylish with a glass coffee table in the middle wit plush leather couches on either side of it. Light blue curtains were pulled back, letting in sunlight and brightening the room.

Allura sat down and gestured to the other couch as she pulled a cup of tea towards herself and added a heaping scoop of sugar to the cup. Lance sat down and glanced at the paintings on the wall of a young girl who must be Allura as a child standing in front of two smiling men, one with bright ginger hair and a thick mustache and the other a tall man with silver hair. The portraits ranged from serious expressions to wild grins and sticking tounges out at the viewer. Lance let out a quiet chuckle and watched Allura look up at the Pictures. " Yes, my family portraits, they are quite amusing aren't they?" she said with a wry grin. Lance dipped his head in agreement and placed his bag beside him on the couch. "So what could Allura Leonhart, heir to Altea inc need with a P.I ?" Lance asked her. Allura's expression turned slightly serious as she responded " Anyone could find that on google, Lance i hope you can do better than that" The young Latino smiled confidently at her despite the jab " Well does just anyone know that you like to eat at Skyward resturanté and have a pet cat named Blanc?" Allura's expression lightened a bit as she backed down " No not just anyone" She responded. "Now enough with this, you're probably wondering why i asked you to come today right?" Lance nodded at her, folding his hands into his lap. The silver-haired woman took in a deep breath after a beat. " I think someone is trying to kill my father"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading, this is a blast to work on.
> 
> Kudos and comments always appreciated,  
> -Smrky5


End file.
